All of me loves all of you
by sydneylovesspoby
Summary: What if Mrs. Hastings didn't interrupt Spencer and Toby in 3x16? Will Toby be able to convince Spencer that he is protecting her? Can she see past the black hoodie? This is my first Fan Fiction. Give it a chance. Spoby 1 shot. Based on the events in 3x16. Reviews would be awesome.
1. Chapter 1

Toby's POV

I looked up to see that I have reached my destination, the Hasting's residence. I was not in my normal T-shirt and jeans to see Spencer, but I was in all black. A black hoodie, black pants, black gloves, and black shoes to take back the A key that I lost. I picked the lock and got in. I searched through the drawer where Spencer put the A key in. It wasn't there. Then I hear a very quiet and raspy voice behind me " Is this what you're looking for?" I look up and I realize that Spencer is here.

Spencer's POV

I kept saying over and over again that Toby couldn't possibly be A. Maybe the ID card to Radley meant nothing. Surely he wouldn't be visiting Mona, I waited in my room with the ID card and the A key close to my side. I hear the door being picked open. Slowly and quietly I walk down the stairs. There before me is a black hooded figure looking through the drawer where the A key was. I'm on the verge of tears and my throat is dry. The only thing I can choke out is " Is this what you're looking for?"

Toby's POV

I knew this would hurt her knowing I was –A. The only reason I joined the stupid –A team was because I wanted answers. She wouldn't give them to me, I want to protect her and be there for her. When I joined the –A team, I was way over my head. It wasn't at all what I expected. I kept repeating to myself that I had to protect Spencer at all costs. Even if it meant that tonight I tell Spencer everything. Mona will kill me for it. I want to tell Spencer what has happened and why. She needs to know that I love her. I turn around to keep a straight face; I am too on the verge of tears. She throws the key somewhere. She looks devastated; she is crying and she stands still right where she was. I walk over to her very slowly. The only thing I say is "Spencer." Then she slaps me, hard. It stung and I could feel where she slapped me turning red. The next thing I say is " How long have you known?" I now realize that I am not my normal self right now, I am talking to her like I hate her. I need to snap out of it so she knows that I am not the bad guy. She hands me the ID card I used to get into Radley and visit Mona.

Spencer's POV

The hooded figure turns around and I see the face that I have been praying it not to be. It's Toby's. I throw the key somewhere in the kitchen. My feet are nailed to the ground. I can't move. I realize that tears are streaming down my face. He moves very slowly towards me. All I see is hatred in his face. " Spencer." He says. The way he said it scared me, I have never heard him talk like that. I slap his face with any energy I have left. Then he says, " How long have you known?" He still talks with hatred in his voice. I hand him the ID card. I feel like I'm going to lose it. Then something happens, the look on his face went from hatred to caring.

Toby's POV

I snap out of it. I become my normal self. " Spencer listen to me-" "NO!" she screams. " I trusted you Toby! You were my safe place to land; I gave you the one thing I had left to lose! Now I can't get that back!" " Spencer listen to me, give me a chance to explain and if you find in your heart that you can't forgive me. Then I will leave Rosewood and not come back." Its hurts me to say that, I could never leave the one person in this world I actually loved.

Spencer's POV

I am angry, devastated, and heartbroken. " Spencer listen to me-" His voice is back to it's normal self, it's caring. I quickly interrupt him and scream at him. He tells me that he will explain to me the whole story and if I don't want him around me anymore he will leave. It breaks my heart to imagine Toby gone. I love him with all my heart. I loved him more than anyone else in my life. I always imagined us married and out of Rosewood. We would have two kids, a boy and a girl. The girl's name would be Aubrey Jane and the boy's name would be Henry Caleb. I always imagined us living in California in a beach house that Toby built. I would be one of the best lawyers in California and he would be one of the best carpenters in California. We would have a perfect life. No –A to worry about, no parents that I have to worry about, and no ex's I have to run into awkwardly at the supermarket. I sit on the couch and I am ready to listen. I brace myself for what I am about to hear.

Toby's POV

She sits on the couch, she is in deep thought. I take a deep breath and when I'm about to start she says " Where you –A when we met?" "No." "Did you actually love me?" "Yes, with all my heart." "When did this all start?" I pace around the living room thinking about where to start and then I remember clearly.

_I barged into Spencer's house. I was pissed at her. Jason is gone, and I do not want to go back to jail again. " Where is he?" " Where's who?" I think to myself, really Spencer? You know whom I'm talking about. "Jason." " Hey Toby!" " Hanna not now" I growl. " Hanna can you excuse us, it will only take a few minuets. Hanna walks up the stairs and Spencer looks up the stairs to make sure she's gone. " What do you mean where's Jason?" " I went by his house and his car was gone!" " Maybe he is just out." " With a busted front end!? That car is evidence Spencer, he's not out he's gone. Across the state line paying cash to fix his car. You covered for him I covered for you and he left us both lying to the cops!" " I was just trying to protect him" she snaps back. " I think you're the one who needs protection." I say back. " He's my brother. Toby-" " And the people you really need protection from are the ones you're related to." As I talk she takes out her phone to answer it. I'm outraged. I grab the phone. " Before you talk to him you are going to listen to me" " Toby please-" " I'm not going to ask you to explain anything because I know you won't. You just say that I have to trust you. Mona's locked up, Garrett's locked up, but you still jump every time your phone rings." " It's-" " Yeah I know. It's complicated. So I'll make it easy on you. I'll find out for myself. " I throw the phone on to the couch and walk out. I hear her plead. I'm so frustrated with her. I'm going to find the answers myself._

"That's when it all started. I was so mad at you that I went to the extreme. I knew that the –A team was still out there. That's when Mona approached me shortly after I left your house. She told that I could get you back after all those years when I was sent to reform school because of the garage explosion. I accepted, I thought in my mind that it was a perfect plan. I find out answers and I protect you. That's where I was for those weeks that I was gone. I was with Mona, she was training me. I learned what she was doing to you girls and it disgusted me. When I came back and found you. I was so relived. I was so glad to hold you in my arms again and feel your lips pressed against mine. I forgot that I was with the –A team. Then we made love that day. I knew that I had to protect you at all costs."

Spencer's POV

I heard him explain. Everything clicked, I was so mad at myself. I didn't realize that during when he was explaining I had hot tears running down my face. My throat is dry once again and I say, " I was the one who caused this." I start to sob uncontrollably. I closed my eyes and trembled. I felt strong arms enveloped me and comfort me. I feel Toby pet my hair and he is also crying too. " No Spencer, I was the one foolish enough to join the –A team." We pull back and we look into each other's pink and puffy eyes from all the crying. " I don't want you to leave, I love you Toby and I can't imagine my life without you."

Toby's POV

After I finish, she starts to sob and tremble. I noticed while I was explaining she had tears streaming down her delicate face. I go over to her and I hold her. I pet her hair and try to calm her down. I hear her say " I was the one who caused this" I start to cry and I reply " No Spencer, I was the one foolish enough to join the –A team." I pull back and look into her eyes. I wipe the tears off her cheek with my thumb. " I don't want you to leave, I love you Toby and I can't imagine my life without you." After I hear those words, I quickly reply back. " Spence, I have always loved you, I did this so I could protect you. I love you so much." " Toby. What about Mona? You said she will kill you. I don't want to lose you." " Spencer, I know what –A is planning next and it is not going to be pretty. Red Coat is going to try to kill you girls. I over heard Mona talking on the phone with Red Coat. They're going to frame it on me." " Toby, I have to tell them. Do you think that we could get away with running away? I have the perfect place in mind." " Anywhere you go, I will go." I smile and then I pull her in with a passionate kiss. Even though it has only been a couple hours since I last kissed her, I missed it.

Spencer's POV

After I heard those words, I love you. I knew that he did it to protect me. I just remembered that Toby is going to be killed by Mona since he told me. He said that Red Coat planned on killing the girls and me. Then I remembered my imagine perfect life with him. I know we can get away with running away. I know exactly where to go. He then pulls me into a passionate kiss. Oh how I have missed his lips pressed against mine. After we pull apart I ask " How about California?" " Perfect." He smiles. I go and call the girls about Red Coat's plan. They all agree to run away to where Red Coat won't find us, I also tell them that I am running away with Toby. I end the phone call and head upstairs. I grab all of my clothes, jewelry, shoes, and personal items before I head back downstairs. We both enter Toby's truck and drive to his place. He quickly goes in and does the same thing I did. Then when he comes back. Were off to California. We pass the "You're Now Leaving Rosewood sign". I smile and I look over at Toby. I take his hand and squeeze it. " Were going to be just fine."


	2. Writers Block! HELP!

Hi guys! So it's been about six months since I wrote my first story, and in all of those months I have been trying to think of new stories to write. I would like to start a story instead of one shots. My writing needs to get better before I can do a story though. Basically I need a few suggestions on some one shots to write. I'm going to start bringing a journal to school and write down ideas and start on one shots. I can't promise something new all the time, I'm a sophomore in high school and we're about to start our 3rd six weeks. I also have a lot of personal activities that takes up most of my time. I wanted to continue writing after I wrote my first story but had no time. Since winter is starting, I'm going to have A LOT more time, so suggestions please! Thank you. :)


End file.
